The Legend of Zelda:The Blue Knight
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Three months after Sonic gets zapped out of Station Square by none other than Eggman himself, he finds himself on the sky land of "Skyloft" where to only way to his friends is to help Link on his adventure. He must get to his friends before Eggman defeats them one by one. Will our blue hero get to them in time? Takes place in Skyward Sword No SonicxLink they have their own love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Legend of Zelda or Sonic The Hedgehog**

**If you haven't played Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword don't read unless you don't intend to play the game, which is really good and is my second favorite Zelda game behind Twilight Princess.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Sonic! No!" The daring hedgehog heard the many voices of his friends, who were cowering in the nearby cage._

_ "At last i have caught you right where i want you, Sonic!" Eggman's body rumbled in laughter as Sonic felt himself being lifted toward the beam of light. _

**_'Fight it! You have to fight it!' _**_Sonic struggled against the invisible bonds that were keeping him from beating the fat egg-shaped man._

_"There is nothing you can do. I'm in control now!" Eggman walked along the stubborn teen who was only inches away from mere death. Or so he thought._

_It was soon after that was said, The hero had banished into the light, leaving the others alone with the obese psychopath._

Tulin found himself laying on the dusty wooden ground of his room in the Knight Academy with sweat beads on his forehead. '_It's been three months and your still dreaming the same dream?'_

"Tulin, is everything alright in there?" The brunette rummaged around the small room wandering for his day clothing.

"Errr...yeah, i'll just be out in a second!" He opened the closet and found his navy shirt and tan trousers. The secret hedgehog quickly pulled on his clothes and headed for the door.

"Pipit." The boy felt his heart sink as he wished it was his best friend, Link who was most likely with Zelda. Tulin had to admit, she was very attractive and she was his friend too but he didn't feel anything towards her. Unlike Link.

The ginger smirked at Tulin. "It's the Wing Ceremony, did ya forget? Oh by the way, Link and Zelda are looking for you!"

"Oh man! I forgot!" The teen pushed Pipit out of the way and headed outside.

He slammed open the door, causing a few heads to turn to him including Instructor Horwell.

"Ah Tulin, i bet you're looking for Link and Zelda. Are you not?" Tulin nodded impatiently, waiting for the man to stop blabbering and just tell him where his friends are.

"They are at the Statue of the Goddess, with Headmaster Gaepora of course, you better hurry up...Link needs your help with something." Tulin ran across to the statue were Link is hyperventilating and Zelda is caressing her Loftwing.

"Tulin, thank the goddess your here!" Zelda runs up to him dragging Link along with her.

"Yeah...what happened? Where's Links Loftwing?" The teen scratched his head as he the looked around for the red bird.

"Someone stole it!" Zelda waved her arms frantically through the air as her father and Link tried to calm her down.

"Hey! Don't worry, Link and I will find it!" A huge grin played on my small lips as the girl stopped freaking out.

"Thanks T, It's just...I don't want Link to lose and-" The taller of the two held her shoulder's in annoyance and understanding.

"I know, just trust us ok?" Tulin sighed leaving Headmaster Gaepora and his daughter to themselves at the Goddess statue.

"I-swear, that girl...sometimes she just needs to calm down and stop worrying about everything-" The brunette flickered at Link who was surprisingly too focused on finding his Loftwing.

"Wait...Link." Tulin pulled on the hero's arm making him stop diagonal from him. "If anyone knows about your loftwing it would be Groose."

The two friends ran over to the Plaza where Stritch and Cawlin were seen massaging Groose, most likely for the Ceremony.

"You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking."

Tulin smirks victoriously at the blonde boy in front of them, who doesn't seem to notice the two heros closely behind.

"Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?" Groose's head turned slightly off to the distance, still too stupid to realize his greatest arch rivals were behind him.

"But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys."

Groose and the two idiots stood up in time to see Tulin and Link standing only a few feet away from them, hearing every word of their conversation.

"Whoa! Link! So, uh...yeah." His eyes widen out of fear and flails his hands. "How long have you been standing there?"

Tulin steps up from beside Link and jabs a finger on the bigger boys chest. "Long enough to hear you rant about how you STOLE Links Loftwing!"

Groose laughs and pushes Tulin back to Link. "Do you know who your dealing with?! " The bright red head circles Link, as if observing his actions.

"Whats your problem, anyways? Oh wait...I got it. You're hear to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours." He points his finger to make a point.

"They're pleading, Oh Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!" The brunette teenager rolls his eyes at Groose who thinks he's just so amazing but really wouldn't even be able to take a hit with a sword...if it could happen.

"You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony." Tulin cant help but sarcastically chuckle at the dummy who won't stop making circles around Link for the past ten minutes.

Groose slowly looks up at the green eyed hero. "Whats so funny?!" Tulin stops laughing and the corners of his mouth turn into a strong smirk only _he_ could do.

"Pardon me, my _lordship."_ He begins mocking Groose, "But aren't you the one thats desperate to win so you can get some _alone time _with our good friend Zelda."

Groose's face turns a bright red and walks up to the cocky boy who has the right mind to smirk and close his eyes, knowing he's already won.

"You are only a weak, _slow_ freshmen. You have no strengths on you at all. I could snap you like a toothpick."

Tulins eyes snapped open when Groose called him _slow. _"I'd watch that mouth if i were you, i'm more powerful and _faster _than you could possibly imagine."

Groose ignored the boys last comment and turned back to Link. "Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second."

"Say come to think of it. How come i don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers?" Groose tilts his head a little as if he had totally forgotten Tulin had accused him about that.

"I can't image what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?" The brunette looked over at Link who had his hands balled in fists, ready to fight the red head. "Bring it on!"

Groose points his finger at Link who has a bit of a frightful demeanor. "You know we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget how you and Zelda go way back."

"You've been friends with her since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds."

Groose was really jealous of Link since he started liking Zelda, but he was always conceded from the time he was a kid.

"Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already?"

Tulin's patience started wearing off, Groose was a complete jerk from the start, he was rude, sarcastic and bullied the people who knew he had vulnerabilities. He not only hated Groose but absolutely _loathed _him to the point to throw him off a cliff and watch him die in pleasure.

He didn't even feel that for Eggman. But whenever someone messes with his friends, he doesn't forgive so easily, so for now he gave the older boy a warning.

"Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

Tulin frantically looked over at Link, who was horrified at Groose's choice of words. Groose's jealously for Link was worse than ever, and it made rage slowly take over the brunette as his fists were trembling from the anger he clung to his side.

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" The three of them looked over to see Zelda and Roselyn glaring back at the shocked Groose.

Roselyn is Zelda's best girl friend and is like a sister to her even though they haven't known each other for long, since Roselyn shown up around the same time Tulin did.

She has bright auburn hair that flowed down to her chest and green eyes that shine in the dark, like his. Her cheeks were rosy from the blush, and pink lips that were stunning.

But not only was she absolutely beautiful, it was her personality that shone through her red hair and green eyes. She was sweet and loyal to all of the people who were nice to her and her friends, unbelievably naive but she has an aggressive side when someone messes with herself or her friends.

"Oh...Zelda. Hey. Nah. It's...uh..." His words trailed off as Zelda marched over to Groose with Roselyn close behind.

"Don't even try it, Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you?" Zelda pointed her finger at Groose's face, angry towards her "secret admirer." "He's a student at the academy, like all of us."

Roselyn crosses her arms as she looks upon the scene, rolling her eyes at the tall tan-skinned hylian. "Poor Zelda, i'd hate myself if he liked me." She whispered to herself.

"Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?" Zelda narrowed her eyes at her arch-rival.

"Yeah...I suppose..." The only person Groose was frightened of was anyone close to Zelda, except for Link or the girl herself.

"You suppose? Suppose what?" Zelda was really getting onto this and Link, Tulin and Roselyn knew she wasn't going to give this conversation up.

Groose's facial expression changed rapidly, he started to look lovesick. "I...Suppose...you...Er..." He started laughing like a drunk man.

The three in the back, watched in humor and worry for Groose, but also tried to hold in their laughter.

"Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything. Ok?" Groose turned around and walked onto the wood with his two friends.

"Ok, we're outta here, boys. Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out today's race!"

"That could be a major setback toward knighthood, so find that bird or get used to the taste of failure! It's your special flavor." Groose waved good-bye and jumped off with Stritch on his left and Cawlin on his right.

In the distance you could see the three flying their loftwings.

"I hate to say it, but i'm beginning to suspect that those two blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing's disappearance." Zelda's blonde hair flown in the wind as she watched the jerks fly away.

"Link, those guys aren't going to help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching." She turns around facing Link.

"I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace on your bird." Roselyn takes a step forward towards Zelda. "I'm going with you."

Zelda nods and turns her attention towards Link again. "Father said he'd talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the start of the Wing Ceremony, so don't worry. We'll find your bird in time."

Zelda runs and jumps off flying her blue loftwing, waiting for Roselyn to come along. "Rosie!"

Roselyn brushes past Tulin giving him a quick glance with her sparkling green eyes before running along.

Tulin's breath suddenly disappears as he stares into her eyes, they remind him of something or _someone. Amy_

_"Sonic, you are going too fast! Wait up!" The young pink hedgehog chases the blue hero as he was trying to get away from her usual failed attempts to date him. _

_Though being the good friend he was, he slowed down a bit for her...Amy. _

_He turns his head a little to see her open her arms and give him a bear hug from behind. "Oh Sonic, i knew i could eventually catch you." The green eyed hero struggled against the tight arms around his stomach. "Amy, y-your squeezing the life out of me." _

_She let go of him, clasping her hands together and staring at him with evergreen eyes sparkling with such interest and he loved it. He loved the attention from her and he didn't know why it meant so much to him that she would pull out her Piko-Piko hammer and chase him angrily._

_It was something about her, something that made her different than the others. He just didn't know what._

_He didn't know why Eggman would always capture her and not Tails. It was a mystery, an adventure. _

_The twelve year old girl started walking the opposite way of Sonic who stopped in his tracks facing her beautiful face. "Hey Ames, i was thinking...we could have a picnic at the park later." The girl stopped in glee, turning her green eyes to his._

_"Alright, it's a date." She winked at him and smiled in happiness at the thought of finally having a date with the love of her life._

_"Er...Just a hang out." Sonic tried to tell her but she didn't hear or listen, another thing he loved about her, she was determined to have him for herself._

_Before she was completely out of his sight, he watched for a second than turned away in awe at the girl, his _**_friend. _**

He watches her light pink dress ruffle in the wind as she runs towards the wooden platform and jumps off to her pink bird.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem a bit dazed." Link asks the green eyed boy who can't stop looking at the auburn haired girl.

"Er...yeah, just thinking." Tulin spins around in the direction of the Knight Academy and points in the direction. "Lets go."

Link raises an eyebrow at his friends strange behavior and shrugs unaware of the wild quest that lays before him, not too far away.

* * *

**A/N:Tulin means speed in Filipino **

**If it sucked or needed to be better, please tell me i would love some criticism. Either message me or review, i would love both, thank you for reading and i hope you liked it. **

**If you had any questions, feel free to ask me anything but i will try my hardest not to spoil it for you.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: Tulin, Link and the two girls search for Link's loftwing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cool sword," Tulin complimented Link as they jumped the small platforms of rock. The two ran inside the small cave and a swarm of bats came after them. "I can hear your Loftwing from here, Link!" Tulin yelled as his friend swung his sword multiple times to the bats.

As they ran out the cave, Zelda and Roselyn sped up to them. "Hey Link, I was hoping I'd find you here. I heard you'd gone searching for your bird around the waterfall. So I thought we'd fly around and help you. How's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing? Oh no... Well, let's not lose any hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!"

Tulin gave Link a thumbs up. "Don't worry, besides I could've sworn I heard it earlier." Link returned a faint smile.

The three looked at Zelda, who had looked absent-minded for a few moments. "Huh...? Who...Who's that? Who's calling for me? Oh, sorry, Link. I got distracted for a moment. Let's go!"

Tulin secretly raised an eyebrow at Link who didn't notice it. The brunette shrugged it off as his friends ran off in front of him. As he caught up to them, he saw Zelda point her finger at Link's bird flapping it's wings around being a scared bird. "No doubt about it. That's your Loftwing, Link!"

Link broke the ropes and set his Loftwing free. It flew around the waterfall as it it hadn't flew in years. "We should all hurry, Link. Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony."

Tulin and Roselyn stood behind them during their conversation. "But before you go. I have to ask you something. I...I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too."

Tulin raised his head in Roselyn's direction, and she looked as confused as he was. "It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling... Almost like someone is calling out to me."

"Have you ever wondered what was beneath the clouds? Some say that it's an empty, barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong."

"Some of my father's old text's talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft! The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier...But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself."

Zelda looks down at the clouds, sad. "Oh, sorry, Link. We don't have much time to talk! Let's get going. Look your bird's waiting for you! Don't worry about falling. Your bird will catch you for sure this time!"

The four dropped down to the sky and went over the basics with Link and his Loftwing. They came back to the plaza when Zelda and Roselyn went to tell her father about Link's Loftwing.

It was great until Groose decided to show up and his loyal dogs were behind him. "Word around the plaza is you found that dumb bird of yours. Well, thats just great. Because you and your dumb bird can't tell time, all the prerace warm-ups and the guys did for nothin'. Now I'm all stiff. We've been waiting for the race to start, and they delayed it for you? I don't get it. The big flake gets special treatment?"

Tulin starts to tense up at the way Groose is talking about his friend. If he doesn't stop, Groose is going to get it.

Groose has a fit. "You're almost a man and you can't seem to get anywhere without Zelda. I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh? And don't think we haven't noticed the smug looks. "Ooh, Zelda and I are best friends. We go everywhere together."

"UGH! ...You think you're pretty suave don't you? Well? Don't you?!" Tulin put his hand in a fist and stared at Link in fascination, wondering how the boy hasn't punched Groose yet. He turned his attention towards the conceited boy and walked monotony towards him.

Tulin stood only a foot away from Groose."You know what, Groose, you not even a man yet and you can't seem to get anywhere WITH Zelda! So shut your mouth!" The rage inside him slowly faded away as he looked around him at the shocked faces staring at him.

Groose stepped forward towards Tulin and spat at his face in humiliation. "You're going to pay for this, freshmen!"

Tulin cocked any eyebrow,"What's holding you back, Groose?" The bright haired junior looked both directions towards the people walking by. It was them, he didn't want to get in trouble with Tulin because he's connected with Headmaster Gaepora.

Groose pushes Tulin away and smirks at Link. "I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasyland you're living. Zelda's playing the role of the goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that Sailcloth. When I heard she made that herself, man, there was no way I was going to let some scrawny clown snatch that prize from me."

"Oh, yes that Sailcloth-Zelda's Sailcloth-will be mine! Duh huh huh...Oh, man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it...Yep, I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and than Zelda and I finish ceremony on the statue. Just the two of us... It'll be our special moment alone. Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our moment. Oh, it's so real I can... I can see it... Duh...Duh huh huh huh! Oh yeah..."

Tulin and Link smirk as Zelda comes right behind the muscular boy. "Groose! Psst, Groose! Behind you! Right behind you!" Stritch and Cawlin whisper.

"WHAT?! Can't you two see I'm in the middle of-" Groose turns around and see's Zelda. "Gah!"

She puts her hands on her hips, angrily. "Care to explain just what you meant by 'our special moment alone'?"

Link, Tulin, Roselyn and Zelda watch as Groose stalls. "I...uh, nothing big, really. Just...just. Link! Yeah, I was telling my buddy here-"

"Buddy?" Tulin whispers in suspicion.

"How glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race! Anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves." Groose walks off leaving his gang behind.

"Hey, Groose! Wait up!" The two boys run after him and leave the four friends alone.

"Did you hear that guy? A fair race? Yeah, the chance of that happening are just about less than zero. Either way, don't let these fools get you down, Link! Just get out there and fly the best you can! I know you've got these guys beat, and deep down I think you do too."

"Yeah!" Link says with a smile.

"That's the spirit, Link! Trust me you can win this." Zelda says reassuringly.

"The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students, please assemble!"

"Looks like it's race time. Good Luck, Link and Tulin!" Zelda nods her head towards them as they make their way towards the circle of students and headmasters.

"Your attention, please. At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony! I was going to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it."

"Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition. I have attracted a small statuette to this bird, who will then release to the skies. On my signal, dash and dive off the ledge. Once you are in the air, mount your Loftwing. Remember to call your bird normally once you dive off the edge. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this years champion. Those are the rules. Simple enough, I should think, but do you need to hear them again?"

"Nope!" Every participant says in unison.

"Excellent. As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess."

"I heard the young woman performing the role of the goddess herself has crafted the gift herself. And as you well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by...The lovely Zelda!"

"Lets see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing. Also, I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with the other riders will answer to me!"

Headmaster Gaepora yells at Groose, "That goes double for you, Groose!"

"All right, gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin!"

The boys line up in running position. "Go!"

They all run and jump off the land as they whistle for their Loftwings.

Tulin and Link look at each other as their plan surrounding the statuette begins. Tulin swoops down below Cawlin and is now across Link. They speed up towards Groose as the bright haired boy looks in surprise as the two are nearing him. Now on each side, Link and Tulin speed up towards the statuette with an arm reaching toward it.

"Are you ready?" Link asks Tulin who nods his head. "Yeah! One, Two, Three!" The two friends grab the bird statuette at the same time.

The two fly back to the plaza when Zelda decides to drop down to the sky and have Link catch her in a lucky moment. "Don't worry-I'm fine!" She says catching her breath and her laughter.

"Great flying Link! Congratulations you two!" Zelda says as we pass by the edges of Skyloft. "Now we'd better get on with the ceremony!" Zelda holds on to the furs of the bird as they fly to the Statue of the Goddess. As they drop to the statue they see Roselyn waiting for them.

"Link hand me that bird statuette you and Tulin grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the goddess." Link hands Zelda the statue as she places it in the slot. She pulls out her harp and plays a melody.

Tulin and Roselyn watch as Zelda goes to Link and holds out her hand for him to grab. "Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at celebration of the bird folk... In accordance with the old ways... I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you." She took off her Sailcloth. "The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you."

Zelda smiles, "Link! Quit goofing. This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember? You know, they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion. I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link. Make sure you take good care of it, OK?"

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link."

Link nods and Zelda laughs gleefully. She takes a few steps closer to him. "Now we really should finish up this ritual...You do know what happens at the end, right?"

Tulin and Roselyn watch as Zelda comes closer to Link, as if she were about to kiss him. She starts to smile and looks at Tulin who is shocked at the romantic moment.

"You have to jump off the statue!" They hear Zelda say. "What?" The two say shocked that the kiss they were expecting didn't happen. "Look down. See that big, round design on the courtyard below? To finish the ceremony, you need to drop down right into the center of it. Leap off the edge here. Right before you hit the ground, open your sailcloth."

"Just how how brave are you? If you were really fearless, you'd wait until the last second to use your Sailcloth...So, ready to jump?" She pushes Link off the edge and lets him float to the design.

The rest jump on their Loftwings and meet Link. Zelda climbs off hers and runs to Link. "That was perfect! You're amazing, Link!" It becomes silent for a moment, though Roselyn and Tulin let them have their time.

"You know, Link, seeing as how you won today...And with the weather being so nice. You think maybe you would like to, you know, go fly around the clouds together?" Link can't oblige so they climb on their Loftwings and fly off with Roselyn and Tulin flying on each side of them.

"...Link? Hey, Link!" The blond turns his head back. "Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together...I'll always remember this. It really was wonderful." They smile at each other. "You know...Link... There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

In all of a sudden, there a huge tornado coming towards them. "What is that?!" Zelda screams. It moves towards them and they can't even control their Loftwings. "Whats going on?!" They all grasp their birds as the strength of the tornado tries to pull them in. Zelda and Roselyn are starting to get pulled in and Roselyn holds out an arm towards Tulin.

"HELP! PLEASE! Tulin!" He tries to grab her hand as the distance between them is impossible and the strength of the tornado is increasing. The tornado throws her off her Loftwing and into the tornado with Zelda.

"Ahhh! Link! Tulin!" The two boys heard the helpless cries from the girls. They try to fly towards the spinning cyclone when the force throws them and their Loftwings back out to Skyloft.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tulin and Headmaster Gaepora sat down next to Link's bed. Soon enough, Link sat straight up and looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. "...Ah, you're awake." The attention of the two boys was at Gaepora.

"When your loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst. Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much, we can be grateful."

Link stared down at the ground, gloomily as reminiscing Zelda getting sucked up by the cyclone. "But, Link... Where's Zelda and Roselyn? They were with you, were they not?"

"...What's happened to my daughter?" Tulin looked back at Link and looked for permission to tell the Headmaster, so they told him how Zelda and Roselyn got sucked up by the cyclone and how they tried to be heroic but had seemed to fail.

"A black tornado, you say? Hmm. That was no ordinary storm." The man started to walk towards the door when Link decided to go with him.

"Hey! Hey!" Tulin said, while trying to hold Link down, to let him rest.

"You must not push yourself. You're still recovering. Tell me when you say Zelda today, did anything about her seem...off?" The Headmaster had his arms crossed, as Link and Tulin told their opinions and sides of the story.

"I see. She was talking about the surface then? And you're still having dreams about a "great mission"? How interesting... I'm sorry. I was lost in thought here for a moment. It's all very strange but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things. I'm still concerned about Zelda, but so long as she's with her Loftwing, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous." He starts walking to the doorway when he turns around. "Rest now, Link. Zelda's going to be fine. She's there alive. I know it."

He closes the door and leaves the two boys alone to reminisce of the tornado. It's quiet until they hear a strange voice appear from the door or perhaps outside it.

They look at each other for answers and only get shrugging from the both of them. They engage towards the door and walk outside in the great hall. Tulin walks after Link and slams the door to his room only to see Link staring at an floating blue figure he can't describe.

"Thats the thing I saw in my vision." The brunette heard his friend whisper. He starts to follow it and make sure Tulin's coming along. Tulin gives Link a thumbs up and follows him out the door to the Statue of the Goddess.

They stop when they see the blue figure pop out of the sword. "The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny. According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given."

"I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry."

"Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension."

"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that his information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."

Tulin looks at his surpised friend, rather pleased. "And this spirit maiden...the one you call Zelda...is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her. Does this information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?"

Tulin stays were he is. The doorway. However, Link rushes forward but stops to look at Fi. "It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

Link does as he's informed, and pulls the sword straight up, examining it's interesting features.

"Recognition complete, Master...Link...My master."

The boys and Fi turn their attention towards Master Gaepora who seemed to be listening in. "Link! I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure."

"Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it foretold the youth of a legend would one day appear. It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down select few generation, along with a handful of words."

"When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred."

"A few days ago the sword that I've kept secret all these years...It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light." Headmaster Gaepora turns his attention now to Tulin.

"It all started three months ago, when young Tulin fell out of the skies and landed here, on Skyloft, unconscious and limp. Like you were when your loftwing returned, Link."

"So when I found him laying right in front of The Statue of the Goddess, I carried him back to my office until he woke up, wondering where he was and I told him 'Skyloft'. "

Link switched his attention to Tulin, who stepped out of the shadows with his green eyes glistening. Master Gaepora looked at Tulin for permission to go on with the topic and Tulin nodded for his friend now needed to know the truth.

"Your friend, Tulin, isn't from this world nor this universe. He was zapped here by his greatest nemesis "Doctor Eggman" with his friends left alone in the hands of the wicked man. He must be companion to you in this great mission in order to get back to his world. But you need him Link, I can sense it."

"At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation."

The anger and betrayal shown through Link's eyes as he stared at Tulin for what seemed the longest time. "Who are you, really?" His voice was so icy, he almost froze his friend.

Tulin tried to smile through the awkwardness on his side. "Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." His smile turned out to be a frown. "Look, Link, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It was just so much fun with you and Zelda, I almost forgot them."

Link looked away. "Are you doing this just to get back, or do you really want to help?"

"Of course I do. I have friends here too and I would never let you or Zelda down especially a responsibility thats in a prophecy that's been made before we even existed. If I'm suppose to be somewhere than I'm there, I don't raincheck."

Link's angry facade soon faded away as he couldn't stay mad at his friend any longer. Besides he needed him and if Sonic isn't here just for selfish reasons than that's all that matters.

The blond scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry, it's just this is so confusing-"

Sonic gives Link a thumbs up. "It's alright, I understand." They turned their attention to Headmaster Gaepora.

"I never dreamed of the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime. The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes. The youth will be guided by one born of the blade-one who is youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable. The youth will stand next to the one fallen from the skies, one who is filled with power and speed you couldn't estimate, the other hero."

Fi floated above them, "Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over generations."

"The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possess's an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade by his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below...And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."

Link stands flabbergasted and Sonic figures why. What Zelda said about the old texts she use to read about the surface. She said she always wanted to down there, for her own curiosity.

"Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

Headmaster Gaepora flailed his arms around. "This is no easy task, Link. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this."

Suddenly, Fi made a tablet fly out of her reach towards Link, who just stared in awe. "This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the alter behind me."

"Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike." "These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward." "Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and swing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike."

Link raised up the sword and swung it towards the wing-shaped object in the room. The thing started to swing around but than stopped and glowed.

Link placed the tablet into the alter and a light shot out the Statue of the Goddess and landed into the clouds.

"Master Link, it is done. Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the alter has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recongixed you as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go. I reside within you sword and will accompany you in your travels. Summon me whenever you require my assistance." Fi went back into Link's sword.

"Link, Sonic, listen for a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land."

"Just think-if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you have to face boys. Especially down there... But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me. What we've seen here today defies explanation but is only the start of your journey. Please, see it through and prove the legends true."

"Alright/Ok!" Says the two in unison.

"You do make your people proud, boys." He says while shaking their hands.

"Dawn is drawing near. It has been a long night for all of us, hasn't it? You have a great journey before you, and those clothes...They don't look up to the task."

"The uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready by now. A sturdy uniform like that will prove more suitable for a long journey. You'd better change before you go."

Link went to go back to his room when Headmaster Gaepora starts talking to Sonic. "Don't worry, Sonic. I didn't forget about you. You will wear this-"

He hands the dark haired boy a navy tunic and hat with the chain mail that looked exactly like Link's but the pants were a dark brown. It matches well with his boots. His gloves match Link's as well.

"It was specially made by myself as soon as you landed here, I had my suspicions, but just in case you were to partnership with the hero, which turned out quite swell."

The headmaster also handed him a looked quite familiar. The pommel, grip, cross-guard and rain guard was gold. The blade was a sharp silver.

"I'm sure you know this sword. Am I correct?" Headmaster Gaepora asked Sonic, who was staring at it in awe.

"I knew Amy was wrong when I told her about this." Sonic said, flipped his sword over and tracing it with his fingers.

He suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and switched his attention towards the headmaster who too was looking at the unique sword. "If Link is the true hero...Than why does he need me?"

"I cannot say but you must find out yourself." Sonic pushes away the urge to raise an eyebrow and walks back to his room to change clothes.

The headmaster walks out of the Statue to see if Link had changed his attire and ready for the long journey.

"That green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year. To be honest, I've had my doubts about the color. But oddly enough, seeing you wear this uniform, I can't imagine a more fitting color for you. It's as though you were born to wear it."

"Take care on your journey, and be sure to stop by some of the shops at the bazaar here in town to equip yourself properly for the travels ahead. I will return to my quarters and see if I can glean more useful information from ancient texts."

"You are always welcome to stop by if you have questions. You, Sonic and Zelda shall be in my prayers. May the goddess watch over and guide you all."

Link headed for the door, when the headmaster stopped him. "Wait...Link! Check on Sonic and see if he is ready!" The boy nodded and opened the door letting cool air into his room. He walked to Sonic's room, which was close to his.

"Hey, are you ready?" He knocked on the door and it almost slammed wide on his face, if didn't step back.

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!" Sonic raised his arms like a complete maniac, staring at Link in excitement.

Link, however, didn't look happy. He pointed towards the door and Sonic frowned, "Sorry." Link swatted it away and they made their way towards the door until they were stopped by Fledge. "Hey Link, Tulin!" Sonic remembered that most people didn't know his real identity.

"Those uniforms look so...adventurous! You sure look like knights now. The headmaster said your heading out to look for Zelda. You guys are really something else. I could never imagine myself doing what you're about to do."

"I put a lot of work into making this! You should take it with you." Fledge gave them adventure pouches, where you can store rupees or all kind of useful stuff from what he told them.

They left the Knight Academy and went to the bazaar where you can buy potions, shields and different kinds of things.

While Link was buying them both a shield, Sonic stood at the exit of the bazaar, pulling out his photo's of his friends that are being held by Eggman. "I miss you guys." He whispered as Link walked towards him with two shields in his hands.

Link handed Sonic his shield, "Ae you ready?" Sonic gave his friend his signature wink, "When am I not ready." Link smiled and Sonic tried too as he had the longing feeling to see his friends happy faces again, he missed them all ready.

The two ran off the wooden platform and called their birds and headed for the green light. Once they reached, they jumped down side by side, as they should be.

"When I pull out my Sailcloth, I'll grab onto one side and you grab the other!" Link yelled towards his friend, who didn't quite hear him. "What?" Link didn't have time to tell him again, the next time he opened his mouth his stomach had hit the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic kicked the rocks out of his way as he and his friend walked through the path of the Faron Woods. Their boots made prints in the pathway where someone could easily follow them if they weren't careful.

Sonic yawned and stretched his arms as he stared at Link who was astonished by the surface. "So...what do you think of the old woman's-"

"Impa." Link corrected Sonic.

"Impa, sorry, prophecy thing?" Sonic asked as he watched the sunset fall slowly over Link's hat. _The time must go by real fast in this universe or we just spent a lot of our hours here talking to Impa. _

His friend shrugged. "I don't really know. It all seems like a blur to me. Almost like a dream."

Sonic nodded as he noticed the enormous mushrooms followed by the odd silence. Link almost passed him up when Sonic held an arm in front of him to motion him to stop. "Do you hear that?" Sonic whispered unintentionally loud to his peer.

Link furrowed his eyebrows, "What? I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Sonic drew out his sword, pointing at Link to do the same and walked forwards seeking any enemies hidden in the woods.

The two boys boots brushed the leaves on the soft, evergreen grass and a deku baba arose.

Link shrieked for he had not seen anything like it in his entire life and Sonic's eyes widened but again narrowed down and sliced the enemy in half.

The two killed the other deku babas that stood in their way and found a shivering animal.

Sonic and Link meet eyes, thinking the same thing, they ran towards the shivering animal and appeared in front of it. The thing jumped back in fear as the two boys stared at it, curiously.

"It spotted me again!" It fell onto it's stomach and hid under it's bush of leaves in it's bud. "Kweee!"

They waited until the realization of the little animal began to show in it's conscious. "Huh? You don't want to...eat me? Kwee...And come to think of it, why did you fight off all those red monsters."

"Kee-paleep! I'm Machi. I'm a Kikwi-" Sonic slowly backed away, leaving Link to talk to Machi while he searched the area for anything suspicious. He searched over the little circle for a few minutes until he saw something that caught his eye. A flower. But it wasn't just a flower, it was many of them, different assortments in every color imaginable and he has never seen them in his life.

"Whoa." He lowered himself to the ground and picked up a few of them. The first one was a yellow fur ball and it reminded him of the sun when it would shine above them.

He placed it down and saw a light shinning onto a particular pink flower in the middle. It was beautiful and outshone the others, almost hypnotizing him to take it.

He picked it up and studied the petals in shapes of hearts innocently staring back at him. He bent down and smelt the flower. The aroma was a sweet scent that smelt like rose perfume, soft-served ice cream and strawberries. A strange feeling erupted in his stomach as he couldn't help smiling and thought of the captor of the scent. _Amy_

He then frowned, confused but shook it off. He leaned his head back and looked at Machi who was still talking to his friend. "Hey Machi, what is the name of this flower?"

The Kikwi waddled over to Sonic's side and studied the flower. "Kwee, it's an _Jabinan _flower. It's the most beautiful flower that ever existed to our kind. It symbolizes love, courage and innocence. The Kikwi tradition is for a male Kikwi to give a female Kikwi a _jabinan _flower when they reveal their affection for them. It's fabled that if you smell the flower, it will reveal the one you love. But over the years, the flowers lost the magic scent and no one's claimed to have smelled such a thing in centuries."

Sonic twirled it around with his fingers, "Oh." He put it in his adventure bag and gave Machi a thumbs up. "Don't worry, We'll find your friends."

Link and Sonic met up with Bucha who Machi implied had been with Zelda but the older Kikwi couldn't recall her much.

Link and Sonic found the three Kikwis and returned them to Bucha by the time the sun was almost completely down and the boys nearly passed out.

Sonic and Link walked back to the big tree in the middle of the woods and placed their equipment close by. Link laid down in a bed of grass as Sonic climbed onto a branch with his hands on the back of his neck.

"So...Sonic, what's your world like?" Link asked.

Sonic smiled as the happy memories flooded his mind with the running and fighting Eggman every now and then, hanging out with his friends, the smell of adventure almost every day, he missed everything about his world but yet loved this one.

Sonic stared at the dark sky with the stars staring back at him with their glistening light. "It's great." He couldn't say anymore, since he didn't know how Link would take the difference between his world and this one.

"Do you have friends in your world?" Link asked.

"Yeah, a lot of them."

Link yawned and rolled over on his side as he quickly fell asleep due to the stress for Zelda and her well-being.

Sonic sighed with his stomach dropping at the thought of his friends back at home. "I miss you guys." He said with his voice trailing off. He put his hat over his eyes and was indulged with darkness.

_"Sonic, help us!" A yellow fox appeared out of the shadows with a panic look on his face. Behind Tails was a large gun and a man in a floating pod laughing. _

_Tails disappeared and Knuckles appeared with the same facial expression on his face. "Sonic, help us, please!" Each time his friend cried, Eggman would laugh louder. _

_All of his friends after Knuckles appeared with the same expression and words until the very end. _

_A certain pink hedgehog appeared with tears streaming down her face and hands clung together as Eggman's gun hid in Amy's quills. "You failed us Sonic! You failed me!" She cried harder and buried her face in her hands. Eggman howled in taunting laughter and bloodlust. "Say goodbye to your little friends Sonic the hedgehog!" _

Sonic jumped up from the branch and noticed the bright blue sky shinning bright on his brown hair. He was breathing heavily with sweat dripping on his tunic as he looked around until he saw Link staring straight at him.

Sonic put his hat back on his head and jumped down to the ground. Link was ready to set out for Skyview Temple and waited for Sonic to put on his equipment.

The two continued down the path when Link spoke up. "You were moaning a name in your sleep." He looked at his friend, biting his lip to prevent grinning.

Sonic raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. "What name?"

"Amy."

Sonic almost stopped in the middle of the path but took control of himself. "Huh. That's strange." He said with the strange feeling coming back.

Link let the grin show and had a weird look in his eye. "Yeah, strange."

What the boys didn't notice was a figure dressed in white watching them from above with a smirk on it's face, suddenly snapping it's fingers with only diamonds in it's former place. 


End file.
